Walt Disney High
by oceanablu123
Summary: Join in an every day high school adventure with all of the Princes and Princesses. Rated T cause its allowed to.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Anna looked at the tall building as she got out of the car.

"Alright Anna and Elsa, have a great time at school," said Anna and Elsa's grandma.

Their grandma had taken care of them when Anna and Elsa's parents had died. They had moved from Norway to California and now were going to a new school called Walt Disney High School.

"Ok," said Anna.

"We'll see you after school," replied Elsa.

Elsa soon disappered into the school building. Anna cautiously made her way to the school hallway. At last she found her way to her locker.

"So, you're the newcomer huh?" said a voice.

Anna turned around and saw a small peite dark-haired girl.

"Uh, yeah," Anna replied.

"So what's your name?" the dark-haired girl asked.

"I'm Anna," said Anna.

"My name's Snow White. But my friends call me Snow. Well nice meeting ya'." and with that Snow White flounced off.

Are people always like this? People in Arendelle were much more kinder there, Anna thought.

"There you are Ariel. I've been looking for you!" exclaimed Giselle.

"Sorry Giselle, I was at the auditions for Wicked the musical,"

replied Ariel.

"Ok. Anyway I've got news for you," said Giselle.

"Ooh! Wait don't tell me, you've finally convinced your parents to get tickets for The Slap's new concert!" guessed Ariel.

"I wish," Giselle sighed.

"Have you got a new summer home?" Ariel asked.

"Nope,"

"A new I-Phone?"

"Uh-uh"

"A kitten?"

"Ariel, you know my mom hates kittens. Although it would be rather nice to have one. But no,"

"Well I give up. What is it?" Ariel exclaimed.

"Mom said that we get to go to Paris in the Christmas holidays and guess what?" said Giselle excitedly.

"What?" Ariel asked.

"She said that I can invite three of my friends to come along!" Giselle exclaimed.

"Like me?" questioned Ariel.

"Yup," Giselle repiled.

"Ohwow,ohwow! Really? Are you gonna invite Punzie!" squealed Ariel.

"Definatly!" shouted Giselle a little too loudly.

Suddenly two girls looked around and came over. One of them was Helga and one of them was Vanessa.

"So I heard about a little invitation going on here," sneered Helga.

"Yeah and you're not invited," retorted Giselle.

Ariel then started laughing.

"You're probably jealous of us because your face is too pitiful and ugly to look at!" snapped Vanessa.

Then without a warning Vanessa snatched Ariel's bag and dumped it into the bin. Then Helga wispered in Giselle's ear "Oh and by the way that outfit makes you look like a slut,"

And with that Helga and Vanessa walked away sniggering.

"Those two witches!" Giselle hissed, "Why does Vanessa hate you so much?"

"Never mind about them. At least we have somthing to look foward to," replied Ariel, dusting herself off as if it never happened.

Rapunzel looked around the hallway. Rrrriiinnngggg! There goes the bell, she thought as she ran to science. Science was an alright subject for her. Especially when she had the funniest teacher, Mr Doppler.

"Welcome back my fellow people. Yes, yes we are back to the horrors of school," exclaimed Mr Doppler brightly,

"Alright now we shall start on astronomy. But first we must call the roll,"

"Adam?"

"Here,"

"Aladdin?"

"Hmm.."

"Audrey?"

"Here,"

"Belle?"

"Good morning Mr Doppler,"

"Charlotte?"

"Here Mr! I'm here!"

"Esmeralda?"

"Hello,"

"Flynn?"

Silence. As Mr Doppler carried on with the roll call, Rapunzel was daydreaming about her next cheerleading practice. Being a cheerleader will gain me popularity and possible attraction to one of the hottest guys in the basketball team, Flynn Rider, as Rapunzel thought to herself.

"Rapunzel? Rapunzel? Are you present or absent?" exclaimed Mr Doppler.

"Oh. Sorry I'm here," replied Rapunzel.

"Good. Alright now I'll be talking to you about the new knowledge about astronomy that I myself found out in my early days. Yay! Go Delbert! Go Delbert! Anywho you will be investigating what life would be like on Saturn. Here are the textbooks so get started!" said Mr Doppler.

"So Punzie, how's cheerleading?" asked Esmeralda.

"Ummmm, it's great," replied Rapunzel.

"You sure Helga or Vanessa ain't bothering you?" asked Esmeralda.

"She's alright. Vanessa can be a cow to Ariel though," Rapunzel replied.

"Yeah. Wasn't Eric, Vanessa's ex?" questioned Esmseralda.

"Yeah. Then Eric broke up with her 'cause apparently Vanessa hooked with Gaston. Now Gaston and Vanessa are going out," replied Rapunzel.

Suddenly Rapunzel's phone started to ring.

"Um Mr Doppler, may I go to the bathroom fot a sec," she asked.

"Sure," Mr Doppler said.

Rapunzel fled into to lockers. Then the pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Punzie! It's Giselle,"

"Oh. Hi Gis. So how come you rang me?"

"Come to the bathroom at lunch. I've got something to tell you!"

"Tell me now!"

"I can't there's too many people around me,"

"Ok. I'll see you at lunch. Bye,"

"See ya!"

Click. As Rapunzel walked back to class, she wondered what was Giselle on about.

Rriinnggg!

As soon as the bell rang Aladdin and Flynn rushed out of the class and ran to the cafeteria. Suddenly Flynn smacked straight into someone.

"Dude, seriously?" moaned Flynn. He looked up and saw a dazzling waist lenght blonde girl with sparkling emerald eyes.

"I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed.

"No prob blondie, the name's Flynn Rider. How's ya' day going?" Flynn replied with a devilish grin. Aladdin just rolled his eyes.

"The name is Rapunzel," Rapunzel replied firmly.

"I'll stick with blondie. So how di-, wait where did she go?" Flynn said as he looked around.

"Probably ran off thinking you're an idiot," laughed Aladdin.

"Well how many girlfriends have you had, Mr Ababwa?" demanded Flynn.

"Probably more than you've ever had," said Aladdin.

"C'mon, lets sit down before we end up eating each other up," Flynn said.

"Speak for yourself," muttered Aladdin.

When they arrived at the table, Eric, Phoebes and Kristoff were already there. As soon as Aladdin sat down he felt something on his butt. It was a piece of paper. When he read he laughed out loud at Phoebes.

"Dude. What is it?" asked Phoebes.

"Read this," Aladdin said still laughing.

The paper had a love letter to Phoebes from Saleen.

When Phoebes read it, he turned white and he almost looked like he was going to barf all over the lunch table.

"Oh man. Not her again!" exclaimed Phoebes.

"Looks like Phoebes got a new wife," snorted Flynn.

"Ooh! Daym. Pretty good pick for you huh?" Eric laughed.

"Oh please! Everyone can tell he's meant for Esmeralda," remarked Kristoff.

"Shut up!" Phoebes hissed.

But it was too late.

"So you and Esme, huh?" Kuzco said as he came to sit down.

"Great," muttered Phoebes, "Just great."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Pocahontas went to sit down with her friends Kida, Jasmine, Esmeralda, Mulan, Ariel, Giselle, Rapunzel and Merida.

"Seriously. Is that what you call food?" demanded Pocahontas as she looked at Mulan's lunch tray.

"Hey! What's wrong with KFC?" asked Mulan.

"Look at all that fat and dead animals on that tray! Can't you see?" questioned Pocahontas.

"Nope," replied Mulan, cheerily.

Suddenly they heard the boys laughing out loud at the other side of the room.

"Wonder what's going on there," muttered Kida.

Then they heard Phoebes groaning very loudly and telling them Peter to shut up or otherwise he'll shove his ass down the toilet.

"I'm guessing this is about Phoebes' new crush, huh?" remarked Giselle.

"Probably," Ariel replied.

"Hey let's go ask," suggested Merida.

"No!" yelled Esmeralda.

"Why? What's wrong with asking?" asked Jasmine.

"Never mind," muttered Esmeralda.

"So, has any one decided to sign up for any teams this term?" asked Ariel.

"I'm defiantly going for cheerleading, music and art," said Rapunzel.

"Yeah I might do cheers and fashion industry," added Giselle.

"I'm still going for swimming and the school musical," Ariel said.

"Swimming and martial arts is my type," said Kida.

"Well I might try martial arts and football," Mulan replied.

"Yeah. I'm gonna do archery and baseball," said Merida.

"I'll go for running and defiantly nature study with Mr Porter," said Pocahontas.

"Esme and I will do dancing and fashion industry," Jasmine said.

"Who's coming to Eric's party on Saturday?" asked Jasmine.

"I can't," Rapunzel replied.

"Why not?" asked Giselle.

"My cousin, Gothel is staying over at our place, so mom wants me to make her feel settled in," Rapunzel said with a sigh.

Rrrinngg!

"Well, there goes the bell," said Pocahontas as they all rushed of to third period.

Great. I've got english next, thought Esmeralda. English was alright. It was the fact that she had the worst classmates, besides from Rapunzel. "So, who finished their assignment today?" asked Mrs Radcliffe.

Silence.

"Alright. You'll be doing your essay now of otherwise I'll put all of you on detention with Mr Smith," ordered Mrs Radcliffe. Then she began to write examples on the board.

"Hey Esme," said a taunting voice.

"Don't you start, Kuzco, I'm not in the mood," Esmeralda groaned.

"Oooh. Somebody has their hormones changing today," snickered Peter.

This is going to be a long day, sighed Esmeralda.

Rapunzel tapped her on the shoulder and passed her a note.

**I feel for you o_O**

Esmeralda smiled. At least not everyone is brain dead, she thought. She passed Rapunzel another note.

_I think i'll survive :/_

Rapunzel was about to write another one when,

"Hey Miss! Esme and Punzie were writing notes. You should put them on detention!" yelled, loud mouth Kuzco.

"Kuzco!" groaned Rapunzel.

Anna looked at Mr Genie Bluman.

"I can't act or sing," Anna said bluntly.

"Oh sure you can," encouraged Mr Bluman.

"Fine," mumbled Anna.

She started to sing Maybe from Annie The Musical.

"Nice work Anna. Ariel! You're next!" Mr Bluman exclaimed.

As soon as Ariel started to sing Defying Gravity by Idina Menzel, the whole room went quiet. She really did have an amazing voice.

"Something has changed within me, something is not the same, I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game," Ariel sang.

When Ariel had finished singing, everyonei cheered and applused loudly.

"Excellent, Ariel! Snow, your next!" Mr Bluman exclaimed.

Snow flipped her hair and sang Popular from Wicked. She had a alright voice but it was to high pitched and dramatic for a small petite girl.

Anna sighed. Being in a new school, it sure is hard. When fourth period had finished, she finally rushed out of school and ran to her grandparents car.

"Hi Nan, hi gramps," said Anna.

"Hello Elsa and Anna. How was your first day at school?" asked Nan.

"Alright," mumbled Anna.

"It was quite good. The school is voting for another Student Representatives. So I might take this opportunity to become a leader," replied Elsa.

Rapunzel brushed her waist lengh blonde hair.

"Rapunzel! Come on and see Gothel!" called out Rapunzel's mother.

"Coming, mom!" replied Rapunzel.

When she reached to the bottom of the stairs, she found her mother and Gothel.

Gothel had dark glossy curly hair and a very serious posture. She wore dark green skinny jeans with a wine coloured loose top and to top it off, she wore a pair of black ankle boots.

"Um, hi Gothel, I'm Rapunzel," said Rapunzel.

"Hi,"replied Gothel briskly.


	3. Chapter 3

**All characters belong to Disney.**

Chapter 3

The next day.

Aladdin finally managed to drag himself to school, when Flynn ran straight into him.

"Hey man! You've gotta see this!" exclaimed Flynn.

"What? Another fight?" asked Aladdin.

"No. Just follow me," insisted Flynn.

Just then, Vice Principal Clayton Smith came walking down, "And where are you boys off to?" asked Mr Smith.

"Um. We're going to see your son, John Smith," replied Flynn.

"He's on the field," said Mr Smith, "Just behave yourself."

When Mr Smith had gone, Flynn lead Aladdin to a musical theater.

"Why are we in a theatre?" asked Aladdin.

" You'll see," replied Flynn mysteriously.

They came to the stage. "Look up," said Flynn.

Aladdin looked up. All he saw was patterns.

"What am I supposed to see?" Aladdin said looking confused.

"Look again," Flynn said again.

Aladdin looked up and saw it.

"Wendy, Esmeralda, Hercules, Megara, Snow, Peter, Kuzco, Malina, Adonis and Helen are group one for hockey," said Coach Phil, "Rapunzel, Saleen, Shang, Jasmine, Gaston, Cinderella, Jim, Jane, Philip and Phoebes are in group two."

Great, thought Shang. This group ain't gonna work out.

"So. Who's the leader," said Rapunzel.

"I should be the leader, right honey?" demanded Saleen, batting her eyes at Phoebes.

Phoebes looked like a mouse cornered by a cat.

"I vote for Shang," said Jane. Everyone except Saleen who was sulking, voted for Shang.

"Alright. Phoebes, Gaston, you will be attack, Rapunzel and Jim you'll be defense. Philip and Cinderella will be in the center and the rest spread out," ordered Shang.

When everyone was at their places, they started their game. At first it was going well, until Adonis smacked straight into Gaston. Then a fight heated up until Coach Phil separated them. Then Saleen tried to flirt with Phoebes.

"Say, I hear you work out a lot, honey. You seem-"

"Saleen, I'm trying to concentrate here, could you go bother someone else instead?" asked Phoebes as politely as he could.

Finally she went of with a huff. Soon they had finished the game and Hercules' team had won and they shook hands. Shang however was disappointed but not surprised.

Rrriinggg!

Tink looked around for her friends, then she saw Peter talking with Wendy.

"Hey Wendy! Come here for a sec," said Tink.

"Ok. See ya' Peter," said Wendy.

"Why do you hang around with him?" demanded Tink.

"Well I think he likes me," squealed Wendy.

"Wendy, he's a player. He flirts with anyone. Also he's a jerk," said Tink.

"No. How would you know? Do you like him?" asked Wendy accusingly.

"No thanks I've already got Terance. Besides I think he's after one of the girls in the dance club, Tigerlily," replied Tink.

"He likes me. I know and you don't so go away," said Wendy, pretty determined.

Tink grew bright red with anger.

"I do," she muttered and stormed off.

Next period.

Philip went to sit down next to his girlfriend, Aurora.

"Alright, alright. Get out you books and go to chapter 3 and start on that," said Mr Jafar Nefure, the history teacher.

"So you still put up with Mr Nefure, huh?" remarked Aurora.

"As long as your here, I'm fine," said Philip.

"Oh stop it, you embarrassing," said Aurora.

"Aurora, Philip get started," ordered Mr Nefure.

"Ok, Mr Nefure," replied Philip.

"Hi guys," said Tiana who was behind them.

"Hey Tia. How's cooking?" asked Aurora.

"Great! I just need eighty more dollars and I might be getting a restaurant," replied Tia enthusiastically.

"Are you going to Eric's party?" asked Philip.

"Ain't time for that sorry," said Tia.

"Ok," said Philip.

Snow looked at Anna.

"So, how's your singing going?" asked Snow.

"Um, I don't sing, Snow," said Anna.

"Woah, woah. Only my friends call me Snow. You however will address me as Snow White," said Snow looking exasperated.

"Right," replied Anna rolling her eyes.

"Ugh. That Ariel needs to know that the spotlight is mine," muttered Snow.

"Actually Ariel is a really amazing singer. I think she sang well with Defying Gravity," remarked Anna.

"Excuse me? Don't you dare say that name to my face. She's a witch. Trust me. I think she'll be perfect for the role, Elphie the witch," snapped Snow.

"Also this is my chance to impress Eric and Kristoff," replied Snow.

"Mmmhmm," mumbled Anna, not really listening.

That Anna girl is a feisty one. I should watch out for her.

Later on that day...

Anna tried to look for the Cafeteria when someone accidentally shoved her aside. She looked up and saw a gallant, handsome looking fellow.

"Sorry. I'm Hans by the way,"

"Oh. I'm Anna," said Anna giddly.

They started to talk about what they were going to do.

The day went fast for both of them. At the end of the day, Hans asked Anna a question, "Anna, this might sound crazy but will you go out with me?"

"Yes!" squealed Anna.

As soon as she got into Elsa's new car, she told Elsa all about it.

"Wait, you can't just go out with someone, you've just met. Besides he's two years older than you," said Elsa firmly.

"Not if it is true love," said Anna.

"No. I forbid you,"

"But why? What have I done to you? Why have you blocked me out?"

"Enough!" shouted Elsa.

Suddenly Elsa crashed into a post. She collapsed onto the dashboard and the airbag came out.

"Elsa! Elsa!" shouted Anna. She quickly ran 911.

When the ambulance came, Anna was freaking out.

"She looks badly injured," said one of the first aid people.

Anna sobbed. This was all her fault. If I had never argued with her then this never would have happened. She thought.

When her grandparents came, they consoled her and took her home. Anna rang Hans and told him about it. He was very sympathetic about it.

"It'll be alright. I promise," Hans said comforting her.

But Anna knew it wasn't alright.

The news went around school that some senior newcomer had crashed.

Ariel looked at Anna, who was sitting alone at lunch. Hans wasn't here so she sat alone.

"We should invite her to sit with us," suggested Ariel.

The rest of the girls agreed.

"Hey, you look lonely there, wanna come hang with us?" asked Ariel.

"Ok," she said quietly.

"You can sit with us at lunch everyday," said Rapunzel.

Just then Helga and Vanessa strode over to their table.

"I heard your sister had a little accident," remarked Helga.

"Go away Helga Sinclair," said Giselle.

"Awww. So sad. Too bad she didn't die. She did look like an outcast you know," snickered Vanessa.

"A tramp," agreed Helga.

"Don't dare call my sister a tramp! It was my fault she's in hospital!" Anna burst out.

"Oooh. I'm so scared," said Saleen, tauntingly joining in.

"Back off Saleen," said Esmeralda.

Then Phoebes and Eric came.

"Hey! Don't treat them like dirt!" Phoebes said angrily.

"Yeah! What about the time when your sister had cancer, Vanessa?" questioned Eric.

Vanessa looked at Eric, then she stomped off with Helga and Saleen.

Anna looked at her lunch glumly.

Quasimodo, Esmeralda's friend came up.

"I'll ask my church to pray for your sister," Quasimodo said. A few weeks ago. Quasi liked Esme, now he had a girlfriend named, Madeline.

Anna just smiled at him and thanked him. Quasi was often juged by his huge scar on his face si he understood how people who get hurt feel.

Present

Megara sat next to Jessica Rabbit, her best friend.

"How's Rodger?" asked Meg.

Rodger's Jess' boyfriend. He has blonde hair with white highlights. He's one of the smart guys. He is is pretty cute though. Jess calls him, her little rabbit.

"He fine," she replied.

Meg looked at her lunch. It was hard to eat while texting at the same time.

"Hey pretty girl," said a voice.

Meg turned around. It was Hercules, the Captain of the Football team.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day.

Aladdin was acting very strange today, thought Eric.

First he didn't even say hi to us, now he's running off to the music room all the time with Flynn.

"What's up with Flynn?" asked Eric.

"Dunno," replied Kristoff.

They decided to follow Aladdin and Flynn to the music room.

Then Eric heard something.

"Hey, did you hear that?" asked Eric.

"No. C'mon, let's go," Kristoff said.

Eric heard it again. This time he heard it clearly.

"Hey Eric, where are going?" hissed Kristoff.

"Keep going. I'll catch up," whispered Eric.

Eric followed the sound. As he got closer, he realized it was someone singing. A girl that was singing. She was singing a song of that musical, Wicked.

"So if you care to find me,

Look to the western sky,

As someone told me lately,

Everyone deserves a chance to fly!"

Eric went to look inside.

Rriinnggg!

The bell rang.

Great, Eric thought, Now I can't see who it was.

"Eric! We have to go to class an- Hey what's up with you?" questioned Kristoff.

"I've just heard the most beautiful voice," Eric said dreamily.

"What? C'mon Eric. We've gotta go!" exclaimed Kristoff.

"Phew! That was close. Good thing Ariel was practicing for Wicked," said Aladdin. looking relieved.

They were at the roof of the school.

"Yeah. I could get used to a view like this," said Flynn.

"We've got the football now," said Aladdin.

The football had it's own story.

There was a boy who had a football. That football was given to him by a famous football player. He went to his sister's concert one day. When it had finished, he climbed onto the stage. When he stood on the stage, a trapdoor gave away and he tumbled inside. But that football flung high until it hit one of the carvings and shattered it. The ball got stuck and the boy scrambled out and ran away. Soon the carving was covered up. But the logo of the football team was still visible.

What Aladdin and Flynn didn't realize was, they had made a crack on the carvings. Soon, they scrambled down on the rope and shut the opening to the roof.

Eilonwy sat with her lab partner, Wendy.

"Hi Wendy. How's you're project going?" asked Eilonwy.

"Great." Wendy replied flatly.

"What's wrong?" Eilonwy asked looking concerned.

"Tinkerbell," Wendy replied.

"Why?" Elionwy asked.

"I think Peter likes me, but Tink doen't think so," said Wendy.

"Wendy, I don't know about you, but I think you need to wait until Peter actually askes you out," said Eilonwy.

"But Tink didn't have to force me to not to hang out with him," muttered Wendy.

"Maby Tink had some really bad experience with Peter," Eilonwy said.

Anna looked at Elsa, who was on the hospital.

"She hasn't had much damage in her brain. But she'll have to stay in here for another two weeks," said Doctor Sweet.

"I'm so sorry," whispered Anna as she held Elsa's hand.

"No. It's not your fault, I shouldn't have ignored you or over reacted," said Elsa weakly.

Their grandparents had come to see how Elsa was doing.

"Anna, you need to go to school now," urged Nana.

"I can't, I have to stay with Elsa," protested Anna.

"Elsa is fine. Now you need to go to school, Anna," said Grandpa softly.

"Ok," said Anna.

"Hey, I wonder where Anna is," wondered Hans.

John Rolfe shrugged.

Suddenly, Aladdin and Flynn came bounding down the corridor, nearly pushing, Hans and John.

"Hey! Watch it you!" yelled Hans after them

"Whatever," muttered Flynn as he ran of with Aladdin.

Just then a girl with long dark. wavy hair walked past.

"Wow. Who's she?" asked John looking smitten.

"That's Pocahontas," replied Hans.

"She looks amazing," said John.

"Uh, I wouldn't say that if I you," said Hans.

"Why not?" asked John.

"Well you see, John Smith is also after her and you wouldn't want to mess with him," replied Hans.

Then a pretty blonde haired girl walked past.

"Who's that?" asked John.

"That Charlotte. But you probably won't get her either, 'cause she's after Naveen," said Hans.

A girl with brunette hair walked past.

"What about here?" John asked.

"That's Wendy. I think she's after Peter," Hans replied.

Then a girl with red hair walked past.

"Her?" questioned John, looking hopeful.

"Actually I think she's single, but I don't think she's your type," remarked Hans.

Suddenly Anna walked past.

"Hey Anna," greeted Hans.

Anna walked away.

"Don't even think about her," warned Hans.

"I know, I know, you told me a thousand times about how amazing she is," said John rolling her eyes.

Soon five girls walked past, one with waist length blonde hair, one with blonde hair with flowers in it, one with platinum white hair, another with frizzy red hair and one with sleek dark hair.

"How 'bout them," whistled John.

"The first one's Rapunzel, Flynn is going for her, the second one is Giselle, she broke up with Edward and is now going out with Robert, the third one is Kida, but I think she might have a crush on one of the brainy guys, Milo, the fourth one is Merida, she's single and the fifth one is Mulan, she's single as well," said Hans looking exausted from explaining.

"I guess I'll be alone for a while," said John glumly, "I mean, all the girls that I like have someone else or is going for someone else and all the girls that are single aren't my type."

"Mmm-hmm," muttered Hans.

Elsa lay on the hospital bed.

Lately she had been writing a song called, Let It Go.

She sighed. It was good to be alone for awhile.

She wondered if Anna was doing alright at school.

"Elsa, it's time for you to have lunch," said a nurse.

She put her lunch on a tray and left the room.

Ew. Elsa thought, as she looked at the mashed up peas with a lumpy looking soup.

Belle looked at her watch. Time to go to Math with Miss Athena Wisely.

She went and sat with her friend's Aurora, Tiana, Jane and Nani.

"Hey girls," said Belle.

"Hi Belle," they replied back.

They sat down at their seats as Miss Wisely handed out some math sheets to complete.

"Are you and Philip doing fine?" asked Belle quietly.

"Yes. He invited me to have a candle lit dinner," exclaimed Aurora.

"Cute," said Jane.

"It's a pity that the rest of us are loners forever," added Nani.

"I don't time for boys. I gotta cook and cook to get my restaurant," said Tiana looking determined as she answered question #15 on the math sheet.

"We'll keep supporting you," said Aurora.

Sally sat with her boyfriend, Jack.

She normally only hung out with Jack and his friends, Thomas. Woody, Buzz, Woody's sister, Jessie, Woody's girlfriend, Bo, Pocahontas's sister, Nakoma and Jim. They weren't outcasts but they never really like being in the popular group so now they were two steps below popularity.

"Are we all going to meet over at Thomas' house again?" asked Woody.

"Yeah. We need to talk about something," replied Thomas.

"What is it?" asked Bo.

"Not now, at Thomas' house," muttered Nakoma.

"Ok," said Bo.

Kristoff looked around the room. The only space left for him to sit was next to the new girl, Anna.

Great, he thought, I have to sit next to a girl who probably won't even say a word.

Mrs Radcliff started to write on the board about some random stuff, Kristoff didn't even know.

"Umm, excuse me, can I borrow a pen?" asked the new girl.

"No," he said gruffly.

"Ok," she said.

She asked couple of other people. They also said no.

"Excuse me teacher can I borrow a pen?" asked the new girl.

"No sorry. You should be more organized and bring your own stationary equipment," said Mr Radcliff.

Kristoff felt sorry for the new girl so he passed her a pen.

"Thanks," she said smiling at him.

"Oh, it's nothing," Kristoff replied.

"Are you from Norway?" she suddenly asked.

"I used to live close to Norway, why?" Kristoff asked.

"You have an accent. I lived in Arendelle, which is in Norway," she explained.

"My father used worked at an ice industry called Frozen. But he died of pneumonia, so my mother and I moved here. But why am I telling all of this to you? And why do you want to know?" he questioned.

"I was just wondering," she said.

Rriiinnnggg!

Everyone cheered as they went to go to the Cafeteria.

"By the way you never told me your name," she said.

"I'm Kristoff and you are?" he questioned.

"I'm Anna," Anna replied as they walked to the cafeteria.

"Do you have any siblings?" asked Kristoff.

"I have an older sister named Elsa," Anna said quietly.

"I have an annoying little brother called Olaf," he muttered.

"That's a funny name," Anna said laughing.

"Actually his real name is Bolafin," Kristoff explained.

Anna laughed even harder.

"Hey, I bet your sister ain't better than little Olaf," said Kristoff.

"Actually Elsa had a car accident and is now in hospital," said Anna seriously.

"Oh. What happened?" asked Kristoff looking concerned.

"Well it started of with me bumping into Hans. He is a really nice, handsome, gallant gentleman. He then asked me to be his girlfriend. So I told Elsa that. But she said that I can't just go out with someone I just met. Then we had a little argument, but I think I accidentally distracted her from driving and she crashed into a post," Anna explained.

"Woah, woah, you were going out with someone you just met?" questioned Kristoff.

"Yeah,"

"You can't do that!"

"Not if it's true love,"

"What if you-Oh never mind. I don't blame Elsa though,"

"Hmph,"

"I gotta go to my table. See ya' Anna," Kristoff said.

"Bye Kristoff," said Anna as she skipped to Jasmine's table.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Next day.

"Good morning Walt Disney High. This is Aurora Rose, deputy Student Representative Council speaking, all cheerleader meet at the gym at 11:00am sharp, all SRC leaders meet at the office after third period, all members of the football team come to the field at the field at lunch. Oh and don't forget that Walt Disney High will be facing DreamFox Sky Academy in two weeks, so be prepared. Go Phoenix!"

Rapunzel looked at her watch. It was 10:30 so she decided to go now. As she walked over to the gym, she noticed a sign.

Auditions for Wicked The Musical

All students wanting to attend auditions,come to the drama room at February the 30th at 12:00pm sharp.

Main roles:

Elphaba

Glinda

Wizard of Oz

Nessarose

Docter Dillamond

Boq

Fiyero

and many more...

Make sure to ask Mr Genie Bluman and Mrs Aphrodite Venus for the song sheets and the scripts.

Good luck!

That sounds interesting, thought Rapunzel.

Soon she arrived at the gym.

She was the first one there.

Perfect. She thought.

She started to get changed and did some warm ups.

Then Helga and Vanessa came in.

"Good job Rapunzel. Early as always," complimented Helga, captain of the cheerleader team.

"Thanks," replied Rapunzel.

Soon at 10:50 everyone started to come in. There were Giselle, Charlotte, Malina, Tinkerbell, Saleen, Meg, Jess, Snow, Cindy. Gliss, Spike, Rosetta, Nancy, Bo, Wendy, Aurora, Eilonwy, Sadira, Jasmine, Tigerlily, Esmeralda and Helen.

"Alright girls, we'll start of with some basics. Ok. What team's gonna win?" exclaimed Helga.

"Phoenix!" they all exclaimed.

"What team's gonna smash Bobcats?"

"Phoenix!"

"Alright, girls! Bring it on, and a one, two, three, four!"

"C'mon girls, what that sound?"

"It's Phoenix winning, loud and proud!"

"Everyone come and read all about it!"

"Phoenix is the best, no doubt about it!"

"Shout to the east! Shout to the west!"

"C'mon Phoenix, we know we're the best!"

Then Malina and Tigerlily runs to the front and cartwheels and runs back to where they were.

Cindy and Gliss run up and do some splits and runs back.

Jasmine and Spike runs up and do several dance moves and runs back.

Rapunzel and Giselle runs up and do handstands (they have shorts underneath) and runs back.

Esmeralda and Saleen runs up up and do some flips in the air and runs back.

The rest of the girls make a triangle with Helga at the top.

After that they start the chant again.

Soon it finished and the girls went to the lockers to refresh and get changed.

"Phew. That was fun," exclaimed Rapunzel.

"Yeah. We'll be ready for the game in two weeks," agreed Giselle.

"Great practice girls," exclaimed Helga.

Vanessa looked at Giselle and Rapunzel and said, "That was great, wasn't it."

"Right. We need to talk, Rapunzel," muttered Giselle.

As soon as all the girls were out of ear shot, Giselle explained what Vanessa did to Ariel.

"How mean!" exclaimed Punzie.

"So Punzie, are you still gonna come with me and Ariel to Paris?" asked Giselle.

"You bet! But who's the other person?" asked Punzie.

"Well at the school holidays heaps of people are going on vacation to elsewhere," replied Giselle.

"Everyone in our group is going, so yeah," Punzie said.

Rriinnggg!

"Gotta go! I've got math with Mr Crane!" exclaimed Giselle running off.

"Bye!" Punzie yelled as she ran off to Art class.

Sadira looked at Aladdin dreamily. Sadira, Aladdin. It even sounded perfect. She thought.

Mr Crane said something.

Just then the door burst open and Giselle came.

"Sorry I'm late. I had cheerleading practice," Giselle said breathlessly as she sat down with next to Edward, her ex. Despite the fact that had broken up, she was still really good friends with him and his girlfriend, Nancy.

"Right. Sadira, would you mind explaining the radius of this cylinder?" asked Mr Crane.

"Uh. I don't know," Sadira mumbled looking embarrassed.

"Not good enough," Mr Crane snapped.

Sadira rolled her eyes and texted to Saleen, her best friend.

Hey girl, wat r u in rite now?

Im in history. Its stupid

I no rite. Math is really gay o_O

Ha. I got Phoebes in ma class

Lol i hav Aladdin 333

Gtg fag. C ya. 3

Bye 3

"Sadira! What have I told you about texting in class?" boomed Mr Crane.

Sadira jumped and dropped her phone.

"Hand it over now!" Mr Crane ordered.

"Ugh," muttered Sadira as she reluctantly handed her phone over.

Aladdin and the rest of the class turned over to Sadira.

Great. She thought bitterly.

Aurora looked around the room. She was at Student Representative Council meeting. There were

Principal-Mr Merlin Wizard

Deputy-Mr Clayton Smith

Andy-senior-(Woody's older brother)-18

Andrina-senior-17

(empty space)-senior-17

Aurora-senior-16

Philip-senior-16

Helga-senior-16

Jane-senior-16

Alice-junior-14

John-junior (Wendy's brother)-15

Arthur-junior-14

Rancis-junior-14

Vanellope-junior-15

Sofie-junior-14

"Well. Everyone is here, right?" asked Andrina.

"Uh, we havn't really chosen the second senior SRC yet," explained Philip.

"Besides that," said Andrina.

"Everyone is here," replied Aurora

"So, anything you'd like to share?" Andrina asked.

"Well, the cafeteria has certainly gotten more profit ever since we've lowered down the prices for the drinks," said Jane.

"The dance committee is getting ready for Valentine day, dance," said Helga, cooly, inspecting one of the perfectly manicured finger nails.

"Great. So what's the plan?" asked Andy.

Tiana was daydreaming about how her new restaurant would look like. First she would need to get into Herod University to get a qualification for culinary classes. She already had one thousand dollars already from working at House of Mouse takeaway shop.

All the people from Walt Disney High went to HOM after school, so Tiana got a pretty go deal there.

"Hey Tia," said Naveen, interrupting her thoughts.

"Go away Naveen," muttered Tiana.

"So, still working at HOM, huh," replied Naveen, flashing a smile at Tiana.

"Mm-hm," murmured Tiana.

"You know, you could work at my fathers music company if you want," urged Naveen

"I rather stick pins in my eyes," snapped Tiana.

"Won't that hurt?" asked Naveen carelessly.

"Yeah, which means, get lost!" exclaimed Tiana.

"Woah, Tia. You need to chillax, all that working has made you go all agitated, say why don't take a break and go to the beach with moi?" Naveen asked.

"Even living in the dump would be better than spending with you," Tiana snapped.

Naveen looked shocked.

Maybe I went to far, thought Tiana.

"Naveen,Tiana, get on with your work," demanded Mrs Izma Amiz.

"Yes Mrs Amiz," Naveen said, grinning at Tiana.

Oh boy. This is gonna be a long English lesson. Tiana thought, rolling her eyes.

Jess walked through the hallway. She saw Gaston and Vanessa making out.

"Sheesh, find a room guys. No need to tell the world about it," muttered Jess.

Vanessa winked at Jess and carried on kissing.

"Jess! Wait up," yelled a voice.

Jess turned around. It was Meg and Rodger.

"Hey babe," said Jess to Rodger, giving him a kiss while stroking his bleach blonde hair.

"Hi Jessie," said Rodger, as him and Jess cuddled.

"So what's up with you guys?" asked Jess, still holding onto Rodger as her breasts pressed against him and Rodger blushed.

"Guess what? Hercules apparently has a crush on me," replied Meg.

"Mm-hm," added Rodger.

"You don't seem excited about that," remarked Jess, raising her eyebrows.

"He cute. In a way," said Meg.

Jess broke away from Rodger.

"Really? Well has he asked you out?" questioned Jess.

"Nope," said Meg flatly.

"Wow. Why don't ask him out?" Jess asked.

"I don't know. I don't think I should fall for another guy, after what happened to me and Adonis," Meg said, sighing.

"Just ask him out," said Jess.

And with that, she put her arms around Rodger and kissed him.

Meg rolled her eyes, smiling at them.

"Find a room," she muttered.

Mulan and Merida walked to their lunch table.

"Look over there," said Kida as she pointed to the far side of the Cafeteria.

They saw Anna talking to one of the guys in the football team.

"Who's that?" asked Rapunzel.

"I think his name is Chris or something," replied Pocahontas.

"Well, at least she has cheered up," Ariel said, taking a bite out of her wrap.

"Apparently she goes out with Hans," said Giselle.

"Wow, she gets boy as soon as she enters school, while we have to wait a couple of decades to get one guy," remarked Ariel, raising an eyebrow.

"Eww. Why does she go out with that creep!" exclaimed Rapunzel.

"Apparently he only goes out with girls because he uses them to go to places and so that he can be popular," Kida said, stirring her noodles.

"Actually I went out with him once. Then I caught him hooking up with Saleen," said Jasmine, who had joined in with Esmeralda.

"We need to tell Anna that she shouldn't trust Hans. He's a rotten cheat," said Pocahontas.

"This is why I don't date anyone," said Mulan.

Merida nodded in agreement.

"Look. Anna's coming over," exclaimed Giselle.

Anna started to come over.

"Hey Anna, we have something to tell you," started Esme.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Sorry about the long wait. I had school exams. :p**

**I know that Rodger is a rabbit, but in this story, he's human. So is a couple of Disney side kicks. Also I put some High School Musical scenes in there. Please review about what you think about this story so far. Thanks. :)**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Disney.**

Bzzz-bzzz, bzzz-bzzz.

Rapunzel's alarm went off. She woke up. Ah, Friday. The last day of the week, she thought. She got dressed and went downstairs to find Gothel with her mom, dad and her eight year old brother, Pascal.

"Good morning, honey," said mom.

"Hey mom, hey dad, hello Pascal and Gothel," said Rapunzel cheerfully as she grabbed a piece of toast.

"Hey Punzie! Guess what?" asked Pascal.

"What?" Rapunzel asked.

"I'm going to a trip to the zoo with my classmates!" Pascal exclaimed.

"Really? Is Mushu going?" asked Rapunzel.

"Yeah! And he's also going to bring his I-pod so we can play this really cool ninja game on the bus," Pascal said.

"Ok. Hello Gothel, how's school for you?" asked Rapunzel.

"Great," Gothel mumbled.

"Ok," Rapunzel said.

Soon she went upstairs and brushed her teeth, washed her face, washed her hair, dried it, packed her bag and said goodbye. Then she walked out the door.

Mmmm. The smell of morning, Rapunzel thought.

Just then she saw Mulan coming out of her house and saying goodbye her family.

"Hey Punzie!" Mulan called out.

"Hi!" exclaimed Punzie, as she ran to Mulan.

"So did Mushu tell you about his zoo trip," questioned Punzie.

"Yup," Mulan said laughing.

"Do you think Anna's gonna be here today?" asked Punzie.

"Dunno. She didn't react to well when we told her about Hans," said Mulan shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah, well it was tough for her when her sister crashed. So maybe she needs some more support from us, rather than just us telling her what to do," said Punzie.

Soon they arrived at Walt Disney High.

The junior cheerleader looked as if they had a meeting. The junior cheers and the seniors would be joining together of the game in two weeks.

"How's your cheerleading?" asked Mulan.

"Great," Punzie replied.

"Ewww!" shrieked a cheerleader who's name was Taffyta, as a football player wiped mud on her as he ran past.

Rrriiinnggg!

"Good luck," muttered Mulan as she walked to her class.

"Mmm-hmmm," mumbled Punzie.

I'm gonna need it, she thought.

Anna stared at Elsa.

"What? You're creeping me out," exclaimed Elsa.

"You know how you said that I shouldn't date someone I just meet," started Anna.

"Yeah," Elsa said.

"Well I've been think about that alot. Maybe I might consider it," replied Anna.

"What made you think that?" asked Elsa.

"Well, my friends kinda told me about how they don't like Hans," Anna said quietly.

"Why that?" questioned Elsa.

"I honestly don't know," replied Anna.

"Oh. Well tell me about your friends," said Elsa.

"Well there's Ariel, she quite bubbly and fun, she's also a really good singer. Giselle, Rapunzel and Ariel are best friends. Giselle is gonna be fashion designer and Rapunzel wants to be an Artist and a musician. Mulan and Merida wants to be athletics or in the army. Pocahontas and Kida are really sporty and nice. Esmeralda and Jasmine sometimes hangs out with us. But they are normally with two girls, Jess and Meg," said Anna.

"They're quite a group huh?" remarked Elsa, laughing a little.

"Yeah," Anna was about to say something else, when Dr Sweet came in.

"Bye Anna," exclaimed Elsa, waving.

"See you tomorrow," Anna replied, waving back.

Malina sat down at Physics with Mr Doppler, with her friends, Tigerlily and Shanti.

"Shanti, you're back!" exclaimed Malina.

"Yup," Shanti replied.

"How was India?" asked Tigerlily.

"It was great! I rode an elephant at The Festival of Diwali! I'll post some of the photos on Facebook," Shanti exclaimed.

"Yeah, you had fun while we were slaving away with studying for our exams," said Malina, raising an eyebrow.

"We missed you at cheerleading practices! We are having a game in two weeks time," Tigerlily informed.

"Wow. Two weeks was a long time" said Shanti.

"Yeah, also Valentine's dance is coming up a week after The Game," said Tigerlily, excitedly.

"Girls, less chatter and more work please," said Mr Doppler.

"Yes, Mr Doppler," replied Malina.

Violet and Nita went to the library and sat down.

"Hey Vi, Nita! Come sit with us!" exclaimed Sally, who was sitting with her group at a far corner.

Mrs Mouse, the librarian hushed them to be quiet.

"Sorry," whispered Sally.

"Hi guys," said Vi.

"Sup," replied Jim

The rest of them waved and began to talk to them about how study and school was going on.

"So Nakoma, are you going for The Animal Shelter again?" asked Nita as they settled down.

"Uh-huh. Pocahontas is also gonna help me support it," replied Nakoma.

"Hey guys, take a look at this," said Bo, looking at the school newsletter.

**Homework club**

Interested on getting work done without any distraction?

Meet every Wednesday after school at 4:30.

Get the sign up sheet from Belle, Milo or Rodger.

See you there!

-The Homework Club team.

They all agreed to sign up for it.

"Hey have you heard about how that new girl, Anna is going out with Hans," said a voice. It was Tinkerbell

"Yeah. Her sis was the one that's in hospital," said another girl, Rosetta.

"How did she get a guy so quickly?" asked Tink.

"Beats me," said Rosie.

"You know, if Anna can date Hans then that means I could be able tryout for the dance squad," murmured Violet.

"Woah, woah, woah. Not another word girl!" exclaimed Woody.

"Yeah. You know we've got to stick with the status quo'," said Jessie.

"But wouldn't it be nice?" asked Violet.

"No, no, no, no, if you be cool, follow one simple rule," Nakoma replied.

"Don't mess with the flow," added Jim.

"Stick to the status quo'!" they all exclaimed.

Sofie was sitting with her friends, when she heard about how apparently Anna was going out with Hans and was befriending a football player and some cheerleaders.

"Girls there is something I gotta share, It's a confession deep down in my heart and I really cannot bear," said Sofie.

"Tell us," Alice said.

"I'd love to play golf!" exclaimed Sofie.

"Not another peep!" her group exclaimed.

"But," Sofie started.

"No, no, no, nooo!"

"Stick to the stuff you know!"

"It's better by far, to keep things where they're!"

"Don't mess with the flow!"

"Stick to the status quo'!"

Tarzan caught up with Aladdin.

"Hey Al, there's something I gotta admit, and I can't just keep it in," he said.

"What is it?" asked Al.

"I wanna be a skater dude!" Tarzan exclaimed.

"No, no, no, noooo!"

"Stick to the stuff you know!"

"If you wanna fit in, keep it all in!"

"Don't mess with the flow!"

"Stick to the status quo'!"

Rrrrrriiinnngggg!

All of the students ran into tha cafeteria.

Anna suddenly walked in.

Snow narrowed her eyes at her.

"Something's not right," Snow said.

"This isn't what we want!" Helga exclaimed.

"Something's wrong," added Vanessa.

"This is not what we like!" exclaimed Helga.

"Something must be changed," said Snow.

"And we've gotta get things back where they belong!" the girls exclaimed.

Anna looked at her group.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" asked Anna.

"It's about how on the first day, you're dating Hans, your hanging out with us and you're friends with a football player," explained Ariel.

"But what's wrong with that?" questioned Anna.

"No, no, no, nooooo!" exclaimed all of the students.

"Stick to the stuff you know!"

"If you wanna be cool, follow one simple rule!"

"Don't mess with flow!"

"Stick to the status quo'!"

As they all repeated that line, Snow, Vanessa, Helga, Saleen and Sadira strode down the stairs, narrowing their eyes at Anna.

"Stick to the status quoooooooo!"

Then Anna tripped over and her lunch went flying into the air and went splat onto Snow's chest.

Snow let out an ear piercing scream, "Eeeeeeeek!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" exclaimed Anna as she tried to wipe it off.

"What is going on here?" demanded Mrs Venus.

"It's all her fault. Ariel made her do it!" screeched Snow, pushing Anna away.

"What? No!" exclaimed Ariel.

"That Anna girl spilt food over me!" exclaimed Snow.

"I'm sorry, it was me. It was an accident," said Anna.

"Accident, my foot! You did it on purpose! You little hoe!" Snow yelled.

"Alright Snow, you and this girl will clean up the drama room as a punishment," Mrs Venus replied strictly.

Snow started to protest, but she had already gone.

"This is not over, new girl," hissed Snow as she stormed off with her group.

Kairi, Sora, Goofy, Roxanne, Daffy Daphne went out to the field.

"Wow, that was intense," said Sora.

"Yeah. She really doesn't know how to fit in," agreed Goofy.

All of the Walt Disney High students knew that you always had to stick with the status quo'. Walt Disney High was a very deluxe private school where only the richest, sportiest, smartest got in. All the rest had gotten a scholarship to get in, like Anna.

"No, I meant how Snow overreacted when that new girl,Anna threw her lunch on Snow," explained Sora.

"She tripped over, that's what I heard," added Daffy.

"Or either that, she has a habit of throwing lunches at mean girl's chests," said Goofy, smirking.

Soon everyone had heard about how that new threw her lunch on Snow's chest.

"She really does have a bad reputation," remarked Roxanne.

"Yeah. First she's Snow's enemy, second her sister is in the hospital, third she goes out with Hans, one of the richest guys at school, fourth, she's friendly with Kristoff, one of the guys that Snow likes, fifth she hangs out with the popular's, sixth she said that Ariel's a better singer than Snow and seventh, she throws her lunch on Snow," exclaimed Daphne, looking puffed out from all the talking.

"Yeah," agreed Kairi.

Afternoon classes was the worst for Naveen. Great, I've got cooking class, he thought sourly.

"Good morning class, today we shall be making something simple today. Spanish omelettes and for dessert, chocolate mousse!" exclaimed Mrs Demeter Harvest.

Everyone cheered, well almost everyone. Naveen just sat there looking bored.

"Alright class. Today I'll put each of you into different groups," explained Mrs Harvest.

Everyone groaned. Including Naveen.

"Ok, Nita with Audrey, Sally with Wendy, Cinderella with Jim, Jane with TingTing, Philip with Adam, Snow with Eric, Tiana with Naveen..." said Mrs Harvest, carrying on.

Naveen heard a groan. It was Tiana.

Naveen turned around a winked at her. Tiana turned away.

"Alright. Start cooking!" said Mrs Harvest, cheerfully.

Tiana immediately started to get the ingredients.

"So. How's it going?" Naveen questioned.

"Great. Here, fold the eggs and cream the butter. I'll grate the cheese and slice the chilies," ordered Tiana.

"Huh? What?" asked Naveen, looking confused.

"Break the eggs and mix the melted butter," said Tiana looking exasperated.

"Ok, smart girl," said Naveen.

Phew. He thought. Mixing the butter was really hard.

"Can I just ask, why do you work so hard?" questioned Naveen.

"Well you see, my father wanted to start his own his restaurant. He worked really hard, but he never got to see it before he died. I made a promise to him before he died, that I would carry on in his place," replied Tiana.

"That's good of you," said Naveen.

"Thank you," said Tiana, looking suprised.

"So, you think I would able to work at that restaurant of yours?" asked Naveen.

"I'll think about it," replied Tiana.

"Really?" Naveen asked.

"No,"

"Aw, c'mon,"

"In your dreams,"

"See, you are more than a cranky old waitress,"

"I know,"

After school.

"Cinderella! Where did you put my hair straightener?" demanded Anastasia.

"Drizella's room," muttered Cinderella.

Cinderella was trying to finish her homework for math and she was finding it hard enough, without her stepsisters constantly bugging her all the time.

"Cinderella! It's not there!" shrieked Anastasia, stomping into her room.

"Check the lounge," said Cinderella.

Anastasia looked at Cinderella and stormed off.

Cinderella sighed in relief.

As soon as she finished her homework, she went straight onto Facebook.

Aurora had sent her a message.

Aurora: Hey babe, r u gonna go to Eric's party tomorrow?

Cinderella: Definitely! I wud do anything to escape my step-sisters. Ugh :p

Aurora: Great! Come to my house with the others to have a makeover first, then we'll go straight to the party.

Cinderella: K. C u there!

Aurora: Bye!

Well that's something to look forward to, thought Cinderella.

"Hey Cinderella! Have seen my eyeliner?" asked Drizella bounding into Cinderella's room.

Sigh. Here we go again, Cinderella thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Eric woke up the next morning. Party time! He thought. He got up and prepared for the party.

Later in the day ...

Kuzco and Naveen started to come in. Soon everyone had arrived.

Eric was rich and had a really big mansion and a big pool so everyone knew that his party was always gonna be the best. The house was close to the sea but Eric didn't really like the salty water so they bought a big pool, a spa pool and a sauna. This time it was a Hawaii theme party. All the girls were wearing bikinis and dresses and pretty flowers decorated in their hairs. All the boys were shirtless and were wearing swim shorts with grass kilts and with a lei on their neck. There was also Hawaiian food and drinks. Also for those who didn't want Hawaiian food could have Beer or Spirits.

"Hey man this is awesome!" exclaimed Philip, who was with Aurora.

"Thanks," replied Eric.

Everyone was dancing, drinking and having the time of their lives.

Anna looked around Eric's mansion.

"Wow! I can't believe it! This is the first time you've ever been to a party?" asked Hans, disbelievingly.

"Uh-huh!" Anna replied cheerfully.

"Hey guys! Wanna try my new Tropicania drink that I've made?" asked Cinderella brightly.

"Sure!" squealed Anna, grabbing a drink for her and Hans.

They walked around the pool. Anna splashed Hans with water.

"Hey!" Hans yelled.

He then splashed water over her. Then they had a water fight. Soon everyone joined in.

"Stop!"

"Ha!"

"Gottcha there!"

"Woah!"

Later on...

"All right everyone! It's karaoke time! I'll pull out two names from the list and you two will have to sing a duet together!" announced Eric.

He pulled out two names.

"Anna and Hans!" Eric exclaimed.

"I'm ready!" Anna said excitedly as she pulled a reluctant Hans onto the stage.

"Anna I can't sing, yo-" Hans started.

"Aww. C'mon, pleazzze!" Anna pleaded.

"Ok," said Hans as he sighed.

**Love is an open door**

Anna: All my life has been a series of doors in my face

And then suddenly I bump into you

Hans: I was thinking the same thing, because like . . .

Hans: I've been searching my whole life to find my own place

And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue

Anna: But with you-

Hans: But with you

I found my place

Anna: I see your face

Both: And It's nothing like I've ever seen before

Both: Love is an open door!

Love is an open door!

Love is an open door!

Anna: With you!

Hans: With you!

Anna: With you!

Hans: With you!

Both: Love is an open door

Hans: I mean It's crazy

Anna: What?

Hans: We finish each other's s-

Anna: Sandwiches!

Hans: That's what I was gonna say!

Anna: I've never meet someone-

Both: Who thinks so much like me

Both: Jinx . . . . Jinx again

Both: Our mental synchronization

Can have but one explanation

Anna: You-

Hans: And I-

Anna: Were-

Hans: Just-

Both: Meant to be

Anna: Say goodbye-

Hans: Say goodbye-

Both: To the pain of the past

Both: We don't have to feel it anymore! Love is an open

Both: Door! Love is an open door!

Both: Life can be so much more

Anna: With you!

Hans: With you!

Anna: With you!

Hans: With you!

Both: Love is an open

Hans: Door!

Anna: Door!

The song ended with an applause and whistles from everyone.

"Fantastic duet, Anna and Hans. Now let's carry on with the party!" Eric exclaimed.

Everyone cheered.

Anna ran to Hans to give him a hug.

"We were amazing!" Anna exclaimed.

"You definitely stole the show!" said Hans grinning.

"Nice duet," said a voice.

Anna turned around. It was Kristoff.

"Thanks!" Anna said enthusiastically, giving him a smile.

"Hmph. More like a duet for show offs," muttered Snow, who happened to be close by.

"What?" asked Anna, narrowing her eyes.

"Nothing," said Snow, giving one of her innocent looking smiles.

Ariel was with Punzie and Giselle.

"Anna and Hans make a good duet," said Punzie.

"So I'm guessing that she hasn't listened to us then?" asked Giselle.

"Mm-hmm," murmmered Ariel, half- listening.

"Hello? Ariel! Are you home?" Giselle exclaimed, waving her hands in front of her face.

"Oh sorry. I was just lost in thought," replied Ariel.

"So, how's Eric?" said Punzie, slyly.

"He's fine, thank you very much," said Ariel.

"I hear that he's in the gonna be in the same swimming team as you are," remarked Giselle with her eyebrows raised.

"Really? I thought that he was terrible at swimming," said Ariel, looking shocked.

"Yeah. Maybe he wants to join the swimming team 'cause someone he's interested in might be in as well," Punzie said, nudging Ariel playfully.

Ariel just rolled her eyes.

She moved up into the dance floor.

Esmeralda was pumping up the crowd by showing her seducing dance move. Tigerlily and Shanti had joined in with her.

Ariel, Giselle and Punzie found Flynn and Phoebes wasted.

"You really prettyyyy gurrl," said a slurred Flynn to Helga who was walking past.

"Idiots," muttered Helga as she pulled her middle finger up.

Ariel moved up to the pool. She saw Eric hang out with Kristoff. Ariel dolphin dived into the the pool. The thing that Ariel loved most about swimming was the coolness of the water. It was like flying.

Suddenly there was a splash! Eric had fell into the water. Ariel imediatly dived down and pulled Eric up to the surface. He was bleeding from being scratched by the bottom of the pool.

As she placed him on a mat, she sang a couple of her favorite songs while she put a bandage on his arm.

Eric began to wake up.

He heard that same beautiful voice that he had heard in the music room. He opened his eyes to see who it was, but the person was gone. Dam, he thought. I missed her again.

Penny, Arthur, Alice, Pinocchio, and Sofie were dancing along with the crowd.

"Now this is what I call a party!" exclaimed Alice.

Flynn had a splitting headache.

"Ouch," he said as he bumped straight into wall.

He looked up.

"Hey check out Esmeralda," said Flynn pointing to the stage.

"Wow," Phoebes said in awe.

"Aye. That girls' got some moves up there," exclaimed Flynn.

Phoebes was still looking at Esmeralda.

"Hey! Check out lover boy!" yelled Flynn.

Aladdin came over with the football.

"Yo Phoebes! Checking out Esme, huh?" questioned Aladdin.

"Dude. Shut up," Phoebes said.

All of the guys laughed.

Meg went up onto the stage with Jess, Helga, Vanessa and Saleen and joined Esme.

Jasmine also went up as well.

Ariel, Punzie and Giselle went up and started singing along with the music, Roar by Katy Perry. Then Tigerlily jumped into the crowd and all of the people caught her and passed her along the crowd.

Snow was looking enviously at the stage. It should be her up on the stage, she thought.

Then Snow started to go up towards the stage. She started singing the next song that came on, The Way by Ariana Grande. She was perfect for this song because she had a really high voice. The crowd roared.

Tink and Fawn were eating while Peter had gotten a beer and was twisting the cap off. He took a big swig of it.

"So Tink how's the party?" asked Peter, cockily.

"Get lost," muttered Tink.

Suddenly Wendy came up behind Peter and dragged him to the dance floor.

"She'll never learn," said Fawn

"You got that right," agreed Tink.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Disney.**

Chapter 8

The next day.

Clopin, Esme's brother knocked on Esme's door.

"What?" asked Esme.

"Can I come in?" Clopin asked.

"Fine," said Esme.

When Clopin came in, he sat down on her office chair.

"I gotta ask you something," said Clopin.

"What is it," Esme asked.

"Are the rumors true?" asked Clopin.

"What rumors?" said Esme, looking confused.

"About you sleeping around," replied Clopin.

"No. They're just rumors. It was because I broke up with Gaston. So then he told everyone that I was an underpaid prostitute that slept around," said Esme.

"Wow. Similar thing happened here as well. You know the band group I'm in?"

"The Miracles,"

"Yeah. Our great band name. Anyway, we kicked a guy out of our band, 'cause he was being a douche. So he told everyone that we were secretly drug dealers and that we had guns and all that crap," explained Clopin.

"We really do have a bad reputation," said Esme, laughing.

Anna was telling Elsa about the party.

"I thought you couldn't sing in public," said Elsa.

"Well I did. It was really cool singing with Hans!" exclaimed Anna.

"Wait, Hans? You're still with him?" questioned Elsa.

"Yeah. Why?" asked Anna.

"I thought you would have gotten over with him by now," replied Elsa.

"Nope," said Anna.

Two weeks later...

Giselle and Punzie were getting really for the game against Bobcats.

Soon the seniors and the juniors gathered to have a meeting.

"Alright girls who's gonna win?" exclaimed Helga.

"Phoenix!"

"Who's gonna get their butt kicked?"

"Bobcats!"

"That's the team spirit!"

Meanwhile at DreamFox Sky Acadamy...

Odette and Barbie were getting ready to get on the bus.

"Hey, Odie did you remember your cheerleading outfit?" asked Barbie.

Odette held up her yellow and green outfit.

"Yuppers!" said Odette enthusiastically.

Soon Raquelle, the cheerleading captain call out orders to the girls.

"Alright girls! Are we gonna let the Phoenix win again?"

"No!"

"Are we gonna win?"

"Yes!"

"Are we ready for it?"

"Yes!"

"You better be ready, 'cause we've arrived!" exclaimed Raquelle.

They all looked at the tall shiny building in front of them. It was surrounded by grass and had a golden statue of a mouse holding hands with the founder of the school, Walt Disney. Walt Disney High had come to DreamFox Sky Academy many times. Now it was DreamFox's turn to come over.

M.K (Mary Katherine) and Kayley were in awe. This was the private school that had won numerous of events.

"Wow," whispered M.K.

"I know right," agreed Kayley.

The bus' door opened and everyone rushed out.

M.K and Kayley entered into the school. Inside there were glass statues and many medals, ribbons, certificates and trophies in the glass cabinets.

Kayley looked ahead. They even had their own stadium! She thought, shocked.

Elsa was out of the hospital and was walking with Anna. They were wearing the school colors, blue and purple

"So the game's today?" asked Elsa.

"Uh-huh. And we're gonna watch it," said Anna.

"Hi Anna!" exclaimed Kristoff who was wearing his football uniform and was walking towards them.

"Hi Christopher!" Anna said enthusiastically.

"It's Kristoff," corrected Kristoff.

"Whatever. You wanna have moral support?" asked Anna.

"That'll be nice," said Kristoff, laughing.

"Ok! See you there!" yelled Anna.

"See you later!" Kristoff yelled back.

"One of your friends I presume?" questioned Elsa.

"Mm-hm. Wait till you meet the rest!" exclaimed Anna.

Helga looked at Raquelle.

"Well. I hope you enjoy your group getting creamed again," remarked Helga.

"We'll win this time," said Raquelle.

"You say that all the time," Vanessa said, sneering.

"And?" asked Fiona.

"All we're saying is, hope you won't be a sore loser when you guys lose. Again," Saleen replied.

"How would you know?" Chel asked.

"Oh, we know. So don't bother trying," said Helga smirking.

"This time we will," hissed Raquelle, and with that she flounced off.

"Alright. Ladies and Gentlemen. This is Principal Wizard speaking. Just a reminder to everyone, that all students should try their hardest. Go Phoinex!"

Anna, Hans and Elsa were sitting on the bleachers. Elsa was still a little reluctant to talk to Hans.

"Woo-hoo! Go Phoinex!" yelled Anna.

"Calm down," said Elsa laughing.

"Hey look! The game has started!" exclaimed Hans, pointing at the middle of the stadium.

Anna could see Kristoff with a group of other guys huddled together.

"Go Kristoff!" shouted Anna.

Then something happened. Anna couldn't see what was going on, but it must have been good because the crowd roared in victory.

Ariel was sitting at the front with Mulan, when someone sat next to her. It was Eric.

"Mind if I sit here?" asked Eric.

"No I don't mind," said Ariel, growing redder than her hair (If that was possible!).

Mulan winked at her.

"I'm gonna catch up with Merida," Mulan said.

Ariel narrowed her eyes at her.

"You seem familiar, have we meet?" Eric asked.

"Yeah. I'm Ariel. I'm in your Physics class," Ariel said.

Wow, he recognizes me, thought Ariel.

"Oh yeah. I know you!" exclaimed Eric.

"Really?" asked Ariel.

"You're in the swim team right?" asked Eric.

"Yeah," replied Ariel.

Silence.

"So, who do you think's gonna win?" asked Eric, casually.

"Dunno. But it looks like Bobcat's gonna get their ass kicked again," remarked Ariel.

Eric laughed.

"What? I'm just stating a fact!" protested Ariel.

"Are you sure?"

"Wanna bet?"

"Ten bucks,"

"Bring it on!"

"Oh really?"

"Hey look! Herc scored another try! Looks like I'm gonna have my cash after all,"

"You know you're quite funny. We should hang out often. How 'bout after school at HOM's?" asked Eric.

"Sure, but you're paying," agreed Ariel, as cool as possible.

"Deal," said Eric.

But inside she was screaming, Yaaaaaaaaaaahhhh! Eric asked me out!

She could not wait to tell her friends this.

Peter and Kuzco were being idiots as usual. This time they were throwing chewed up popcorn into the crowd. One of it hit Milo on the head.

Milo turned around and threw an eraser at them. It hit Peter's eye.

"Woah. Calm yourself nerdy," muttered Peter.

"Hey! I heard that!" exclaimed Milo.

Kida then came over.

"Kida, babe. Sit with us!" Peter exclaimed.

"Yeah! All the girls are dying to be with me!" Kuzco added loudly.

"In your dreams," muttered Kida.

Then she sat next to Milo and started to talk to him instead.

The game had finished. Phoenix had won, again. Everyone cheered. The Bobcats however were very disappointed.

Hercules felt someone looking at him. It was Meg.

"Well wonder boy, you did it again," Meg remarked.

"Oh yeah, I mean my, our team won against Bobcats," said Hercules, a little nervous.

"Are you always thus articulate?" asked Meg, slyly.

"Uh, yeah, I mean no, I. Oh never mind," Hercules replied.

"Well Herc, it's been a slice meeting ya, so I gotta go now. See ya!" Meg exclaimed as she went off.

Tarzan and Phoebes nudged him.

"C'mon, lover boy. We gotta get changed," said Tarzan.

Everyone headed over to HOM's.

"We won!" exclaimed Philip.

Everyone cheered.

Aurora stood up and gave him a kiss.

Eric looked for Ariel. He found her with Punzie and Giselle.

"Hey Ariel," said Eric.

"Hi Eric. I saved a seat here," Ariel replied smiling.

"Thanks," Eric said.

Eric saw Punzie and Giselle exchanging looks. Then Punzie whispered to Giselle and winked at Ariel and left the table.

"What was that?" asked Eric.

"Oh nothing," said Ariel, blushing.

She looked cute blushing. Maybe she was the one that he heard earlier on.

"Hey guys," said Tiana, coming over.

"Hi, Tia. Can I have a chicken burger with mayo please?" asked Ariel.

"I'll have the same, but hold mayo," said Eric.

"Ok," replied Tia, cheerily jotting the orders.

"So what else do you do besides swimming?" Eric asked.

"I love singing. In fact I'm auditioning for Wicked," replied Ariel.

"Really? Well can I ask you something?" asked Eric.

"Sure," said Ariel.

"Were you the one that took care when I fell in the pool?" questioned Eric.

"Uh yeah. I couldn't just leave you there. Besides I was in the pool, so I had to do something," Ariel replied.

"Here you go," Tia said as she came over with their food.

"Thank. Here's you money and an extra tip," Eric said, giving her forty dollars.

"Oh. I can't pos-" started Tia.

"Keep it," interrupted Eric.

"Thanks," Tia said.

"No probs," Eric replied, "So where were we?"

"About you falling into the pool," Ariel said, taking a bite out of her burger.

"Oh yeah. So can I give you anything in return?" Eric asked.

"Uh dunno," said Ariel.

"Do you want to hang out with me and the guys on Saturday?" asked Eric.

"Ok," replied Ariel, smiling.

Jasmine was sitting with Esme, Meg, Jess and Rodger.

"Yeagh! I feel so sweaty," groaned Meg.

"Maybe 'cause you are really sweaty," said Jess.

"Eww," muttered Meg.

"So are we gonna go to the mall?" asked Esme.

"Yeah. Besides I need to get new shoes," replied Jess.

"I can't. Dad's gotta go to an interview with one of the TV reporters and I gotta be there," said Jasmine.

Jasmine's father was a very rich, famous, business man. He owned a huge oil company and was also in a big TV show called The Sultan. Her mother, Zoe was a famous singer. But she died from cancer. So Jasmine was the only one in her related to her father at her mansion. She had a pet kitten named, Raja. Her father had tried to get her a rich boyfriend, but so far she had rejected them all.

"Ok. Good luck Jas," said Esme.

Hans was looking at Anna.

She was chatting up a storm with Elsa about how she had missed her and all that.

Little naïve thing. Doesn't know much better I suppose, he thought.

Someone tapped him in the shoulder. Hans turned around. It was John Rolfe.

"We need to talk," he said.


End file.
